Nomes Inconfidentes
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Os nomes que usam contam histórias sobre aqueles que escondem.


**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: É obrigatória a leitura completa de Tsubasa RC. E é até recomendável a leitura de xxxHOLiC.

Caso contrário prepare-se pra MUITO SPOILER, desde o título até a última palavra.

É uma boa fanfiction pra refrescar a memória de quem já leu.

* * *

**Syaoran**

Você não nasceu Syaoran. No término da existência daquele que lhe deu este nome, você sabia que nunca deveria ter nascido. Sua vida trouxe desordem e caos. Você tomou a existência daquele que lhe deu este nome e esta vida que desfrutas. Afinal, ele era quem você chamava de pai. E quem realmente era Syaoran.

Você não se chama Syaoran, mas o nome lhe foi confiado junto da espada. Então agora você o será e as consequências que vieram depois de tomar esta identidade foram arcadas. Foram, afinal, escolhas somente tuas. Aquele destinado para a princesa, que como você também tomara um nome que não era dela, fez o que foi preciso para salvá-la. Suas decisões tão singelas se tornaram em fardos muito pesados. Entrementes, assim como seu pai e a Bruxa das Dimensões pontificavam, há uma razão de ser para todas as coisas, pois tudo é hitsuzen¹. Assim como as existências conhecidas como Syaoran que partiram de ti.

Você sente que Syaoran reside em você, pois aqueles que uma vez já foram dois se tornaram um novamente. Aquele que lhe deu teus dois nomes, o verdadeiro e o falso, e também esta vida flagelada, você tomou-lhe o nome e a contragosto também pegou a vida. Você o sente dentro de si ainda amando-o e por esse motivo decidiste encontrar um meio de devolver-lhe o que tomou para então perguntar o que ele mesmo deseja. E apesar de todas as peculiaridades, você ainda é filho de Li.

Você é o Syaoran de Sakura-hime e estão destinados mutuamente, tais quais seus pais. A princesa virou sua protegida e, portanto, não pode levá-la com você de agora em diante. Viajar com ela significada um mau presságio visto em sonhos pela própria yumemi². Separar-se dele será menos doloroso do que tê-la junto de si, mas você acredita em seu retorno.

Seu verdadeiro nome é Tsubasa.

– – –

**Kurogane**

Todos o conhecem como Kurogane. Sua princesa do Japão também esconde seu verdadeiro nome. Assim como as pessoas com quem viaja. Você chama todos eles por seus nomes falsos, afora Tomoyo-hime. Para ela também é igual.

Seu nome que apenas a princesa Tsukuyomiª tem conhecimento é Youou.

– – –

**Fay**³** D. Flourite**

Você nunca foi Fay por mais que quisesse sê-lo. É um nome oneroso de tão doloroso, ninguém quer um nome assim. É doído carregar este nome e é preciso ser doido para fazê-lo por vontade genuína. Entretanto você realmente quis ser Fay, justamente por não o ser. E você nunca o será. Então, no mínimo, passou a chamar-se com o nome da culpa "Fay". Dentro de suas memórias manipuladas foi você quem escolheu matar o irmão a quem pertence este nome, para escapar daquele lugar.

O que Fay quis foi te libertar do vale gelado onde nada vivia – nada, além de vocês – e o tempo percorre irregularmente. Um lugar onde reside apenas o que é pecante. O seu irmão também quis te libertar da calamidade que resulta o nascimento de crianças como vocês, pois ter nascido juntos como gêmeos é algo que traz mais nada do que infortúnio. A desgraça caiu no país de Valeria após vocês chegarem ao mundo como dois e não como um e por uma razão como essa, de só estarem vivos, foram exilados onde não poderiam usar o forte poder mágico que possuíam juntos, para um vale onde repousa os corpos dos pecadores. E então o imperador enlouqueceu. Que aja justiça! O lixão de defuntos também serviu para crianças e outros inocentes. E a realeza. Sim, a realeza.

A verdade é que Fay quem escolheu matar-se para salvar você. E mesmo assim seria bom, e sei que para Fay também, você ter morrido ali mesmo junto da sua verdadeira identidade. A desgraça não acabou.

Sua real face, a que conheceu dois soberanos insanos, é de Yuui.

– – –

**Sakura**

Você existiu pouco como Sakura. Entretanto, você viveu muito mais com esta identidade do que a verdadeira. Você retrocedeu no tempo para seu sétimo aniversário por ter conhecido Syaoran sete dias antes da data fatídica. O longo período que passou com aquele para quem tentou confessar seus sentimentos não existiam mais. Não soube para onde foram os dias percorridos com quem amava e as pessoas agradáveis do país de Clow. Não soube mais o que elas eram para você, entretanto como nunca esqueceria estas memórias estaria tudo bem de alguma forma. Ainda que não soubesse ao certo se as maças que consumiu um dia realmente existiram. Também não soube se conheceu alguém chamado Syaoran que semelhante com seu caso, você fingia ter um nome que não era seu. Ele contou-lhe sobre hitsuzen¹ e você pensa que tudo pelo qual passaram poderia ser isso também. Seu encontro. Seus nomes. Os clones.

Você, congelada no tempo, enxergou o mundo pelos olhos da Sakura clonada apartir de ti. Embora você não seja Sakura e seu clone não seja qualquer alguém. Viu-a acreditar ser Sakura e ser uma princesa. Viu-a conhecer um Syaoran diferente daquele que amava e que mesmo assim tinha o mesmo rosto e a mesma voz. Viu-a perder todas as memórias e isso feria muito mais seu coração do que o dela já que nunca esquecera nada sobre si mesma e sobre ela também. Acompanhou sua viagem com aqueles companheiros atados pelo destino. Vislumbrou a dor nos olhos daquele Syaoran no momento do despertar dela, pois não sabia quem ele era. Não sabia também de nada e por isso não se machucava com a questão. Com o percorrer do tempo e dimensões ela foi recordando-se de quem acreditava ser, Sakura, não se recordando do que aquele Syaoran poderia ser para ela. Todavia este sentimento foi o único que não se quebrou no deserto de Tokyo. Você testemunhou pelos olhos dela dois Syaoran despertarem, um perdendo seu coração e devolvendo para aquele Syaoran que realmente conhecera. Assistiu ela recuperar a pena e se quebrar por dentro. O Syaoran, que também fora clonado, partiu e perdeu quem realmente era ou pensava ser. E ela descobriu quem realmente era e perdeu-se junto _dele_ dentro desses fatos. Também ser um clone e não saber quem era muito mais doloroso do que não ter lembrança alguma.

Aquela Sakura sabia sobre você desde aquele dia. Que você existia e era a verdadeira pessoa para aquele Syaoran que originou outro igual ele – o que ela amava – emprestar sua essência figurado num olho e tomá-lo, sem escolha, de volta. Você percebeu ela afasta-se do Syaoran presente de propósito por ti. E pelo Syaoran que perdeu a si mesmo ela foi golpeada mortalmente duas vezes, pois sabia a verdade que revelava para ela a incerteza de quem poderia ser.

Seria ela Sakura, alguém que sua proveniência não é? Porque você não é Sakura. Seu nome, congénere do que Syaoran se chama, é Tsubasa.

– – –

**Watanuki Kimihiro**

Quem é você? Você não é Syaoran. Você não é Tsubasa. Seu sobrenome é um feitiço. Seu nome é uma promessa. Sua aparência é uma farsa. Foi o desejo de seus pais que fossem diferentes. Únicos. Vocês não são irmãos. Vocês são o mesmo, mas era você quem não deveria existir. Quando acreditava na realidade de ser órfão e em pais mortos num acidente, você corria de espíritos que inconscientemente atraia pela culpa sentida. Eventualmente você iria desaparecer para consertar a barafunda que significa sua existência. Enquanto não conseguia distinguir o que é sonho e o que é realidade.

Contudo você conheceu uma loja. Na primeira vez vendesse suas memórias para realizar um desejo. Na segunda vez, ainda que para você fosse à primeira vez novamente, passasse a trabalhar naquela loja. Experimentaria acontecimentos peculiares e fenômenos extraordinários, encontraria humanos e outros seres e com o passar desses acontecimentos e junto deles, você mudou. Os primórdios da sua mudança se devem ao encontro com aquela bruxa chamada Yuuko. Desde então seus caminhos se enlaçaram acompanhando o tempo de transformações como uma alomorfia de alguma larva. Ela foi uma borboleta sonhando ser humana, afinal. O contrário também poderia ser.

Devido ao que seu encontro com esta mulher provocou, você quis continuar existindo. Yuuko fez um pedido, que você não desaparecesse e então o faria. Você prometeu realizar um desejo dela afinal ela realizava o de todos seus clientes. E agora Yuuko está morta, pois sempre estivera desde que a conheceu. Todos os momentos que passaram eram uma farsa. Para todas as pessoas não relacionadas com você e você mesmo, Yuuko não existiu em todas as ocasiões. Poderia estar sonhando. Queria estar sonhando. Não estava e ela não mentiria para você. Nasceu deste lugar uma vontade que você quer fazer realidade por si mesmo.

Com a força dos seus anseios em quem você vai se transformar?

•

¹ Se você não sabe o que é hitsuzen significa que não deveria estar lendo a fanfic. Mesmo. Sério mesmo.

² Quem vê o futuro pelos sonhos, eu não faço ideia de como poderia traduzir sem parecer besta (exemplo: profeta dorminhoco [brinks]).

³ Fay/Fai/Fye, é o mesmo.

ª É o nome falso da Tomoyo da dimensão do Kurogane em Tsubasa RC.

**post scriptum**: Não sei se com isso atingi minha cota em dar spoiler em fanfic, hehehe, mas estou com a impressão que a fanfic tá uma bela bosta por causa disso... pois só tive a ideia de escrever sobre os nomes e acabei simplesmente recontando história. Ah, foda-se.

Bom, uma coisa com que fiquei muito em dúvida era se eu deveria mesmo escrever os nomes verdadeiros e se deveria separar cada personagem em capítulos, mas o problema foi Kurogane. Ele até ferrava o título antigo que era "Nomes Falsos", porque ele não usa um nome falso, duh. E não tem muito que dizer sobre o Kuro-sama, não há tretas diretas com o nome, ficaria um capítulo sem vergonha caso separasse. E de qualquer forma eu não tenho esperanças de vida para a fanfic... Devia ir para uma ceeerta loja para negociar reviews. Pena que não é um lugar onde dá de pechinchar um preço camarada.

Sabe quando a Yuuko ficava falando sobre os enigmas de Tsubasa e xxxHOLiC? Pensei eu deixar pistas que era ela quem narrava, mas preferi não fazer. Por causa do Kurogane de novo. Yuuko poderia saber seu primeiro nome se só Tomoyo-hime conhecia?

GRR


End file.
